Don't Say It
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Love. It can make you do, and say dumb things.


**Title: **Don't Say It

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description:** Love. It can make you do, and say dumb things.

**Pairing: **Beck/Jade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious

* * *

_**Don't Say It**_

Five months,

It had only been a short while since they started dating, but it had been enough time for him to fall completely and madly in love with the girl that sat next to him. His arm wrapped tighter around her shoulders, his fingers brushing over the bare skin of her shoulder. She didn't seem phased at all by it though, her blue eyes paying close attention to the movie that was playing in the small television that sat in front of them. He took this moment to admire everything about her. The light colored streaks that ran through her light brown hair. Her dark eyelashes that fanned out against her cheeks every time she blinked. The way her lips would part open and her tongue would dart out to run over them to wet the dry skin.

From the first day she had finally agreed to date him, he had been holding the words back. Sure, 5 months maybe wasn't a good enough time to announce his love to this girl. But he knew he was sure about it, he had 2 girlfriends prier to her and neither one of them had he wanted to tell them he loved them so fast.

"Jade."

Her name escaped his mouth, and he saw her tilt her head a little to glance away from the TV for a brief moment. Long enough for her blue eyes to meet with his brown ones. It was only a small moment, but it was enough for his breath to catch in his throat and the want to say her name over and over again. He loved saying her name, loved how once she had responded with eye rolls, but now he got long stares and sometimes he could watch her lips quirk up in a rare smile that was only saved for him.

He was absolutely sure that he was in love with this girl. He just wasn't all that sure when the right time was, the perfect time to inform her that he loved her. There were a few times he would type it out on his pear phone, his thumb hovering over the send button. But he always chickened out, afraid that if he told her he would only scare her off.

"Jade."

Hearing her name again she turned a bit more, finally letting her eyes focus on Beck. She stared at him, an eyebrow raising as she waited for him to say something else besides her name. When his cheeks flushed, she found her lips lifting into a smirk as she brought her hand up, her black fingernails brushing over his cheek.

"I love you."

"Beck, don't."

He blinked. He looked at her face, the way she had tensed up and her hand quickly pulling away from his face. He didn't understand, did she not feel the same for him? Had he been too forward? She was chewing on her bottom lip now, her eyes focusing not on him, but past him. Over his shoulder and to the wall across from her. He reached out, going to rest his hand on hers, but she pulled it away.

"Don't say that." she told him

"Why n-"

"Just don't." she cut him off

His eyebrow was the one to raise now, confusion all over his face. He had only been telling her the truth, about how he felt about her. He kept no secrets, and when he felt something that strong, he had to let it out. Letting his hands rest on his lap, he watched her as her eyes returned to his again. Her mouth opened, but then closed, only to open again. She had something to tell him, and he was fearful of what it would be. Was she going to break up with him? After all the trouble he went through to get her, was she going to end it?

"Don't say it, because I'll believe it." she said "We'll say all these cute things to each other. And I'll go to bed smiling every night. And we'll have those 'I love you more fights." she shook her head

He went to open his mouth, to protest before she could break up with him, but her hand raised. She pressed her finger to his lips, silencing the words that wanted to come out. He closed his mouth, watching her hand moved back down as her fingers fumbled with the edges of the black skirt she wore.

"And then one day, you'll wake up and decide that you don't love me anymore, just like that, and take it all back."

He had begun to protest again, but this time her eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't tell me you won't. Because you will, just like the rest." she finished

She pushed herself off the couch, not looking at him anymore as she picked her bag up off the ground. She slung it over her shoulder, turning and swiftly walking to the door of his RV. Had she just broken up with him? He wasn't sure. But he didn't want to think of this as a break up. But if he let her walk out that door, that what it would feel like to him. He quickly climbed off the couch, almost tripping over his own feet as he moved to the doorway. He leaned out the door, watching her quick strides as she moved down the driveway.

A light rain had started, and he knew if he let her walk the long way back to her house in the little clothing she wore, that she'd catch a cold. He didn't have time though to search for an umbrella, and he wasn't going to take the time to go inside and beg his father to drive her home. Instead, he grabbed for his jacket that hung by the door and ran after her.

She hadn't made it far. But the light rain was enough to protect her from people seeing that she was crying. She was sniffling, and she angrily wiped her arm at her eyes as she tried to keep the tears away. She wasn't going to cry. Not over a confession from just another boy. She wouldn't fall for the whole I love you's anymore. He could get any girl, and what was she compared to the more prettier girls at school. She wouldn't fall for the pretty face and the gentle words. He didn't mean them at all, he didn't mean them just like the other boys.

"Jade, wait!" he called to her as he jogged up beside her

"Go away Beck!" she snapped, turning her head to look away from him

"Jade, please. At least put this on."

He offered out the jacket to her. She didn't even glance at it though, didn't even look at him as she continued to walk. Her arms were secured, crossed against her chest. She was trying to keep him from seeing the way her body shook from the small shivers that left her, the way the rain dripped onto her bare arms and brought goosebumps to her skin.

When they had turned the corner to the next street he reached out, his tan hands taking hold of her pale upper arms. She protested against him, anger and sadness in her voice as she tried to fight him off. He wouldn't let her though, using all the strength in his teenage body to press her against the picket fence that guarded around the house they stood in front of. Her blue eyes fiercely stared at him as he pressed her between the fence and himself. He was panting, his breath coming out in little puffs of air as he watched her.

"Jade, please." he stopped to take in a deep breath, trying to calm down his beating heart "Come back. Let my dad drive you home." he offered

"My feet work fine." she told him

"Then put this on." he said

He offered her his jacket again. She let her eyes trail over it, the black leather on the outside, though it looked to be soft cloth on the inside. With a groan, and wanting to get home she snatched the jacket out of his hand and shoved her arms through the sleeves. It was just right for the weather, not too warm to cause her body to break into sweat, but warm enough to keep out the chill of the rain.

He smiled, watching her fingers as she slid the zipper up. It wouldn't be much to block off the rain from her legs, he was sure the skirt and tights didn't do much to keep out the rain. But still, the jacket would keep some of her dry and warm. Without so much as a thank you - though he took her putting the jacket on as one. Jade continued her walk home with Beck closely following. It might have been dumb for him to have grabbed a jacket for her, and had forgotten one for himself. But doesn't the saying you, you do dumb things for those you love?

By the time they had finally reached Jade's house the light rain had gotten heavier, and still Beck stayed on his feet as he walked her up to the front door. He felt heavy, due to his completely soaked clothes and his hair that stuck to his face. But in seeing her get home was enough for him. He smiled, leaning against the door as he watched her fish her keys out of her bag.

"Beck."

He stood straighter when she said his name. He watched her eyes meet with his, before she slid the key into the keyhole. He was waiting for her to say something else, watching as she slowly took hold of the door knob and slid the door open a little. He could feel the heat inside, and the sound of chatter from what he could guess were her parents inside.

"Do you really love me?" she questioned

Her question caught him off guard, his brown eyes blinked as he watched her. She didn't look at him, her eyes set on her boot clad feet. Slowly, a smile came to his face and his hands reached out to take hold of hers, pulling her to him. Now she was the one caught off guard, as her body was pulled against his wet one.

"Of course." he told her

A blush came to her cheeks, and her head lowered so that her dark hair fell into her face. She didn't want to believe it, no one truly loved her. No one that wasn't family. But part of her believed him, wanted to believe him. Her heart beat quicker, and her hands pressed against his chest, fisting up his shirt.

"I love you too."

* * *

I know it's a little short. But I saw a quote somewhere on what I used as Jade's response when Beck told her he loved her. I just really thought it would have been an earlier quote that Jade might have said when they first started dating. Dunno, that might just be me.


End file.
